skhfandomcom-20200213-history
Tyro Gremlin
Information Full Name: Tyro Paldo Gremlin Name: Tyro Nickname: Traitor Age: 19 Gender: Male Species: Gremlin Height: 5ft 6in Fur Color: Yellow Eye Color: Blue Visor Color: Blue Allignment: Good Personality: Kind, Brave, Smart, Caring, Sensitive Attire: Gremlin Mender Suit, Spiral Knight Armor Under Mender Suit, Light Black gloves, Brown Belt w/pockets and Hammers, Metal Boots Weapons: Lionheart Honor Blade, Stone Tortoise w/emberlight symbol spray, Iron Slug Gun Abilities: Spin Attack, Shield Bash, Charged Gun shot Items: Poison Vials, Stun Vials, Health capusles, Vitapods, Fire Vials, Sleep Vials, Shock Vials Affilates: Crimson Order (Former) Spiral Knights (Current) Occupation: Knight Friends: Apmh Rivals: Tinkinzar & Crimson Order Love Interest: Cassiel (Crush) Likes: Justice, Liberation, Acceptence, Friends, Peace, Building, Helping Dislikes: Hate, Crimson Order, Rejection, Isolation, alienation, diversity Theme Song: What I've Done Background Tyro is a gremlin with a dark past that has yet to be revealed. Tyro was once a high ranking member of the crimson order however, no documented records show how high in the order he was, however they know he lended a hand in making the roarmulous twins and the destruction of the owlites. One day however, for no documented reason Tyro ran away from the order and made it to emberlight. In emberlight he was isolated from the others for helping destroy the owlites, he stayed in a small tent outside of emberlight where he fought off Wolvers and Chromalisks who tried to kill him in his sleep. Wanting to help fix what he had done, Tyro signed up to join the spiral knights, now a gremlin joining the spiral order was nothing new but, Tyro had something bigger in mind. Instead of being an ordinary supply gremlin or a healer, Tyro wanted to be a certified Spiral knight. Spiral HQ had to think greatly about this matter....a gremlin becoming a knight had never been done, espically with Tyro's mysterious background they had to be careful. After weeks of thought and debates HQ finally granted Tyro knight status, Tyro worked his way from the bottom and soon became a vanguard for his great fighting skills and hands in mechanics. However, despite his high rank Tyro was far from being accepted, once other knights heard about his hands in owlite all knights talk about him behind his back and call him means things like "Traitor" and "Monster", they even ask questions like "what if it is a spy?" or "What's stopping it from back stabbing us?" and what not. Tyro did manage to find a friend in a knight named Apmh who wanted Tyro to join his guild. While in Apmh's guild, Apmh introduced Tyro to a knight named Cassiel, Tyro always thought she was the most beautiful girl he ever saw but thinks he, she will never like him for his past and the fact they are two different species, Tyro is actually ashamed about his love for a human. Tyro always regrets that he ever joined the Crimson order and all the horrible things he has done, everyday he tries to make up for his crimes. It appears though that no matter where he goes he can barely find acceptence except in his good friend Apmh. However, Tyro still wishes that maybe someday he can take down enough gremlins to finally become accepted, sadly though he thinks the only gremlin he needs to kill to get the knights respect is himself. Still Tyro is brave, loyal, and kind to everyone and he will not stop until he has removed the stain on his past. Gallery Tyro and Cassiel.png Cassiel Tyro and Albanel in Candlestick Keep.png Team B Knights.png Cassiel hugging Tyro.png Tyro and Cassiel kiss.png Tyro and Cassiel THE FEELS.png Never say that word again Tyro.png Cassiel and Tyro looking at the lights.png Cassiel and Lenci fighting over Tyro.png Petting the kitty.png Lenci and Tyro.png Category:Gremlin Category:Knight Category:Male Category:Good Category:Team B